Your Way
by Les1
Summary: This is a story of Methos' and Alexa's thoughts about one another. The summary sucks, but please read and review anyway.
1. Your Way

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Highlander: The Series or the lyrics from the Paul McCartney songs that I borrowed for inspiration. I am making no money, so please don't sue.

Author's note: This was written as a response to a fic challenge on the Highlander forum that I post to. The only requirement of the challenge was to write a fic that is inspired by a song.

*************

Methos sat, watching the water lap against the shore. After they left Paris, Alexa had wanted to go to the Mediterranean Sea. They had arrived this afternoon and spent the rest of the day on the beach, walking, talking, and just being together. Now the day was almost over and as the sunset painted the sky a beautiful pink hue. Methos reached out to Alexa, who was lying next to him on the blanket, rubbing her arm. He wanted to wake her so that they could share the view, but he didn't. He knew that Alexa had been feeling tired and he worried that Alexa was pushing herself too hard. Though neither of them wanted to think about it, she was sick and would only get worse. Methos wished that she would rest more and take better care of herself, but he also wanted to show her as much as possible while he still could. 

When they had first met, Alexa had called him cynical and he had to admit, that usually he was. It was hard not to be when you had lived as long as had, seen the things that he had seen, done the things that he had done. When he met Alexa, though, all that had changed. From the second he saw her Methos knew that he wanted to be with her. He told Alexa that the alternative to going out with her was unthinkable and it hadn't been just a pick up line. He had meant it. It had been hard to convince her to go with him and even after she had agreed, he worried that she would change her mind and go back to Seacouver. They had never discussed it, but Methos knew that even as they saw the world together, Alexa felt homesick. He lived in constant fear that he would one day find her gone and that he would be alone again. For all his worry, though, Alexa hadn't left and every day he loved her more and more. Her enthusiasm and wonder was contagious. It made him feel more happy, content, and alive than he had in a very long time. He tried to show Alexa every day just how much he loved her. 

Turning back to gaze at the sunset Methos took her hand. He knew without looking that the ring he had given her was there. A smile came to his face then as he remembered Alexa's reaction when he had given it to her. She had agreed to marry him and Methos knew that he would love her not for as long as she lived, but for as long as he lived. He brought her hand up and kissed it gently. _"I love you darling, I do. I only hope you know how much."_

Then as the last of the daylight faded, Methos leaned back and listened to the waves on the shore. As he watched as Alexa continued to sleep, the peace and contentment that he felt when he was near her filled his soul and once again he realized how lucky he had been to find her. 

*************** 

I Do   
by Paul McCartney 

If you only knew   
How much it meant to me   
You'd understand   
And I would feel   
Your love was true   
This is all I want   
This is all I need   
This is all I long for, I do 

Just remember this   
After a time it's through   
And evermore   
Will there be days   
For me and you   
This is all I ask   
All I ask of you   
Please remember darling, I do   
Love you 

Days go by so quickly   
When you're having fun   
But life is never easy   
Even in the sun 

Please remember this   
After a time it's through   
And evermore   
Will there be days   
For me and you 

This is all I want   
This is all I need   
Darling please remember, I do   
Love you   
If you only knew 


	2. I Do

Alexa sat on the balcony, looking up at the stars. She and Adam had just arrived in Paris that morning and spent the day sight seeing. She knew that she should get some rest, but she wasn't tired. The two of them had already planned what they would do the next day and she was very excited. Alexa had wanted to visit the city since she was a little girl. She found it hard to believe that she was finally there. 

She sat for a while longer then got up and went into the room. Getting into bed, Alexa still didn't feel tired, so she watched Adam as he slept. It was something that she had done many times since they'd been together, but it always struck her how different he seemed when he was asleep. Usually he seemed older than he was, wise beyond his years. She was constantly finding herself amazed at the things he knew about the places they visited. It was as if he had seen it all before. 

When he slept, though, he seemed younger, more vulnerable, and it always reminded her why she had agreed to go away with him. Alexa knew from experience that it was often hard to get Adam to open up, even to her. At first she thought that she had made a mistake in going with him, but she quickly learned just how right it was. Whether it was a candlelight dinner, flowers from a vendor on the street, or a hug or caress when she wasn't feeling well, Alexa knew that Adam loved her very much. He showed her how much he loved her in small, everyday ways. It was what she loved best about him. She didn't know how long she had left and hated that every day was so uncertain, but she knew that she could face anything, as long as Adam was by her side. 

As she watched him, her turned to face her. Alexa could just see him by the moonlight that was shining in from the balcony door. She drew nearer to him and kissed him gently on the cheek, careful not to wake him. She thought again about how lucky she was to have found him. _"Thank you. Thank you for loving me the way you do."_

And with that thought and the man she loved by her side, Alexa finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the wonderful things that they would see and do tomorrow, together. 

**************** 

Your Way   
by Paul McCartney 

I like it   
Please don't take my heart away   
It's happy   
Where it is so let it stay   
You gave me love   
You gave me what I wanted   
You gave me love your way 

I've seen it   
Shining from the furthest star   
Like Venus   
Saw it on her way to Mars   
You gave me love   
You gave me what I wanted   
You gave me love your way 

Your way is strong   
Your way is right   
Your way is mine tonight 

I like it   
Please don't take my heart away   
It's happy   
Where it is so let it stay   
You gave me love   
You gave me what I wanted   
You gave me love your way 

Your way is strong   
Your way is right   
Your way is mine tonight 

Your way is strong   
Your way is right   
Your way is mine tonight 

You gave me love your way


End file.
